indiedreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
The GOAT Store
The GOAT Store is an American video game developer and publisher that was officially formed as a limited liability company in the state of Wisconsin on May 15, 2001. GOAT is an acronym for G'ames '''O'f 'A'll 'T'ypes. The mascot is Copper, the goat of Jeff Minter of Llamasoft. History The GOAT Store started out as Team 13, consisting of Dan Loosen and Gary Heil. Team 13 was a subsidiary of the former Atari Jaguar and Atari Lynx developer Dark Knight Games, which was later known as Chasma, Inc., before it was shuttered along with its parent company, Oberon Media, in 2013. Team 13 was set up to design and sell products for the Atari Jaguar and Atari Lynx, as officially licensed developers under Dark Knight Games. They had designed a joystick extension for Atari Jaguar joypads, known as the "Team 13 joystick". They also spent between $1500 and $2000 worth of Atari Lynx equipment in order to develop games for the system. After this, they designed a more sturdy joystick for the Jaguar using arcade-quality parts called the "Jaguar JAMMA Joystick". Dark Knight Games reneged on their deal to offer financial backing for Team 13, and afterward, Dan and Gary were out the money they had spent on their Atari system projects. They formed The GOAT Store out of the ashes of Team 13 and sold their "Jaguar JAMMA Joysticks" through their website, as well as most of their Atari Lynx equipment. During the time that they were Atari Lynx developers, they had designed a game based on the Atari 2600 game Ram It!. The game, R3K, will be remade for the Dreamcast with updated graphics and some of the aesthetic style of Tempest 2000. GOAT Store Publishing In 2003, The GOAT Store formed a division known as '''GOAT Store Publishing. GOAT Store Publishing would sell games for the Sega Dreamcast system, a platform that could run games on standard CD-ROMs without the need of a modchip through a format Sega had developed for enhanced audio CDs known as the Mil-CD format. The first game to be published under the GOAT Store Publishing label was ''Feet of Fury'' by Cryptic Allusion, which was released on July 7, 2003. On October 8, 2003, the first annual Dream On Contest was held by Cyberdog Castle, and GOAT Store Publishing agreed to be the publisher for the contest winners. The top two winning games in this contest, Inhabitants by S+F Software, and Maqiupai by JMD, were scheduled to be released in early 2004. Due to errors in the manufacturing process, the pressed games would not run on Sega Dreamcast systems. The pressing company had a clause in their contract that protected them from liability against any problems resulting from the pressing process, so The GOAT Store was out of the money from the erroneous pressing. After many months of trying to find a suitable replacement CD pressing company, the games were finally released on January 19, 2005. On December 15, 2005, a fourth game was published by GOAT Store Publishing, Cool Herders by HarmlessLion. On June 3, 2006, at the DreamCon at the Midwest Gaming Classic, GOAT Store Publishing announced ten new games for the Dreamcast at the show: Feet of Fury 2, Donk!: Samurai Duck, R3K, an untitled S+F Software adventure game, Amnesia: Psychic Spelunker, Blocks2: Master of Blocks, Age of the Beast SE, Fightoon, Yumi: Samurai Warrior, ''and ''Feuer Frei. Blocks2: Master of Blocks was ultimately released as Irides: Master of Blocks on December 12, 2009. External Links Official website of The GOAT Store Official GOAT Store Publishing website Category:Publishers Category:DreamCon